Power converters may be used to convert a direct current (DC) or a rectified alternating current (AC) input signal to one or more DC output signals at the same or different power levels. A single-inductor-multiple-output (SIMO) converter may store current based on receiving the input signal and discharge the stored current through multiple loads in output channels of the SIMO converter. A characteristic of the SIMO converter is the SIMO converter's conversion ratio, which is indicative of how the SIMO converter responds to configuration changes, such as changes in the input signal and switching times, as examples. The more linear that the conversion ratio is, the less susceptible that the SIMO converter to performance degradation due to the configuration changes.